Sweet Little Crinkle
by alicemayisbetter
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Kurt's only wish is to avoid last year's awfulness. He succeeds fantastically. Fluffy fluff is fluffy. Klaine, just, like, all over the place. Enjoy!


**It's Vaalentine's Day! Who has two thumbs and no significant other? That's right, Leah! There's a reason I'm living vicariously through a couple of fictional gay boys.**

**I started this like months ago and just finished it up now, so sorry if it's kind of choppy and illogical. It shouldn't matter, there's not really a plot.**

**Warnings: Fluffy. So fluffy it will crawl up your nose and strangle your brain.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I do not. I also do not own the concept of Valentine's Day, or the store Bath and Body Works, or any classy ottoman/endtables. Shame, really.**

* * *

><p>"So, Kurt," Blaine said, squinting around the steam from a rapidly cooling nonfat mocha, "since last Valentine's Day was, by anyone's measurement, an unmitigated disaster, do <em>you <em>want to decide what we're doing tomorrow instead?"

"Instead of serenading Gap employees and breaking each other's hearts?" Blaine winced. "Sure," Kurt said thoughtfully. "Hm… well, it's not like we can really go out to Breadstix or anything…"

"Why not?"

Kurt gave Blaine his best _are-you-an-idiot_ look. "It will be Valentine's Day, the one day of the year with no way to explain two teenage boys sitting together in a niceish restaurant without us getting our food spat in. I mean there's really no good reason anyway but we'd just be asking for trouble."

"You have a point there."

"So, I was thinking—"

"A dangerous thing, that. I try to avoid it."

Kurt, surprised, laughed outright. "I couldn't have said it better myself. Anyway, do you just kind of want to… wander around, and windowshop, and try on expensive silly clothes we know we'll never get and buy impractical lacy red things with chocolates attached and cheesy sayings like "be mine" or whatever."

Blaine was staring at Kurt with that odd smile he had sometimes. "I already am. Yours, that is."

Kurt snorted. "Oh god. I'd say Valentine's Day is exactly your kind of thing, what with all the opportunities to layer everything in coats of dapper, chivalrous cheese."

"Huh," Blaine said. "Interesting idea."

"_Anyway_, feel free to shower me with chocolate as the spirit moves you, but if you try to serenade me in a public place there will be _consequences_."

Blaine huffed crossly. "Fine. There go my plans for the afternoon. And it was going to be about sex toys, too!"

"_Blaine…_"

* * *

><p>"Oh, look Kurt! That pillow has kittens on it!"<p>

Kurt shook his head wearily. "So did the last one, Blaine. And the one before had a puppy. And the one before had an otter—okay, I will concede that that was adorable and I want it for my dream apartment, but still. My point stands. The pillows are not that amazing."

"Yes they are, Kurt," Blaine said, sounding completely blissed out. "Oh, hey, look, who doesn't want an ottoman that doubles as a very classy endtable? Ooh, there's storage space on the inside!"

As they walked over, Kurt caught a glimpse of their reflection in a mirror and paused, staring. Blaine stopped walking and looked where Kurt was. He smiled.

"What are you thinking about?"

"This time last year, I never would have dreamed that I could be this happy. I mean, you were obsessed with Jeremiah and I was even more sure you wouldn't love me back and I was pretty much feeling like, well, I don't know if you've noticed but I kind of look like Pinocchio and I _still _don't understand why you're into that but I've learned not to question it. And you're so… you're _there_ and you love me and protect me even if I don't need protecting and you can be just adorably dumb enough for me to help _you_ too and you don't mind that I'm kind of a doll-faced bitch."

"Hey!" Blaine said. "You're being _really mean_ about my boyfriend and I refuse to accept that from _anyone_, you take that back right now."

"Aaw…" Kurt grinned. "You know, there are days when I almost kind of love you."

"I almost kind of love you too, Kurt dearest." Blaine glanced around surreptitiously and then dragged him behind a particularly ornate display of geometric cubes that Kurt suspected were stools on their day off. He grabbed Kurt and kissed him, and Kurt melted into it, feeling loved and protected and generally _fluffy_. Which was unusual, but not even slightly unpleasant.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled Blaine along, laughing as Blaine protested that he "really can't keep up, Kurt, seriously, it's not my fault my legs are so short!"<p>

"Well hurry up, short-legs, we're losing valuable shopping time!" But he still stopped to let Blaine catch up with him, then shrieked as he was grabbed from behind.

"You make me run, this is what you get," Blaine murmured in his ear.

Kurt growled playfully, then stopped short, gasping as Blaine placed feather-light kisses along his neck.

"Blaaine…"

"What, sweetie?"

"I…" Kurt turned and saw Blaine look at him with eyes that shifted to almost-green in the flat February light. A single snowflake drifted down and caught in his lashes.

"Nothing."

Blaine's expression was so full of love, of complete and utter joy in that moment, that Kurt forgot where they were. He forgot about Ohio, he forgot about Lima, he forgot about the busy street lined with shops and various stray shoppers, and he leaned in and kissed Blaine on the lips.

Blaine's lips were slightly rough from the cold, drawing Kurt in and illustrating how different, though no less pleasant, this kiss was from quick kisses before school or regretful kisses goodnight or passionate kisses before something else entirely. This was soft and lingering, a promise to stay there joined at the lips for all eternity while the snow piled up and buried them if that was what they wanted.

Slowly Kurt drew back and opened his eyes, smiling at his Blaine who was smiling back with that sweet little crinkle under his left eye and still more snowflakes in his hair. They stared like that for a few beats more and then Kurt saw movement out of the corner of his eye, a middle-aged woman walking towards them with a worried frown.

He saw her look at them, their arms still around each other, drawn hip to hip and chest to chest. She kept walking and Blaine saw the fear on Kurt's face be chased away by anger and turned around, watching her too.

She came a little closer to them. "I'd keep that to a minimum around here, if I were you," she said, and Kurt stiffened, preparing to scold the woman and flee the street. It was a shame, too. He had really wanted to go to Bath and Body Works.

"My wife and I are here to celebrate our son's tenth wedding anniversary and someone buried our car in snow and wrote slurs on it the other day," and Kurt's knees almost buckled beneath him in relief, only Blaine's arm on his shoulder holding him up.

"I'm glad to see you're brave enough to be out and proud and together, though." She handed Blaine a heart-shaped chocolate. "Happy Valentine's Day."

She walked away quickly before they could speak.

"Well," Blaine said. "That was…"

"Beautiful," Kurt whispered, and decided it was the truth.


End file.
